08 January 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-01-08 ; Comments *Show is broadcast live from the Vera venue in Groningen, where Peel and the team (Louise, Mark, Hermeet and the Pig) are attending the Eurosonic and Noorderslag festivals. There is a slightly shambolic feel to the proceedings, for which Peel apologises. *The technical setup allows Peel to raise the faders and listen to the music currently being played in various venues around the city. Sometimes the results finds favour (Modena City Ramblers) and sometimes not (Carpark North). *Peel comments, "It's absolutely typical that I should be out of the country of course when Liverpool have their best win for several seasons, but it's very nice being here in Groningen." This refers to a 1-0 away victory against Chelsea the previous evening, settled by a memorable goal from Bruno Cheyrou. http://myliverpoolfc.org/match070104.htm *He complains that a TV crew were trying to interview him as he was trying to cue up the Lee Perry track. "You think, they wouldn't let us do that to them, would they? Can you imagine walking into a TV studio and saying, 'excuse me, I know you're about to go on the air and read the news, but do you mind if I have a bit of a chat about where it is that you are and why you're here and stuff?' They wouldn't put up with it for a moment. But of course, we're decent people and we do." *Peel tells the story of a terrifying ride on a temporary ferris wheel that he and Sheila made during a private visit to Groningen a couple of years earlier. *Peel confuses the two members of M.A.S.S. by asking them how long they've been in Maastricht. He blames this on the µ-Ziq track putting the city in his head prior to the chat. *On the ferry on the way over, Peel had been delighted to see some footage of Elvis Presley amidst videos of "the massed Beyonces... a lot of very, very attractive women, very little clothing on, all singing what appears to be the same song." This incident was reason enough to play an Elvis track. He was further delighted to find a Russian pressing of the LP. Sessions *None: Live tracks from Bell X1 / Under Byen / Franz Ferdinand / Modena City Ramblers / Frames / Carpark North (Modena City Ramblers track titles taken from Radio 1 website) Tracklisting *Hardcore Masterz Vienna: My Style ('World Of Core' 12") H2OH Recordings :JP: "After that last record - well obviously I'm supposed to at the start of this programme to issue some kind of disclaimer in case you hear something that might cause offence, but after the last record in the previous programme it seems faintly pointless to be honest with you." The Radio 1 website track listing for Zane Lowe's show that preceeded Peels broadcast informs us that the track to which refers was 'Your Mother's Got A Penis' by Goldie Lookin Chain. *Shikari: Attitude (EP - Seein Red) White Label *Houston Swing Engine: Gay Rodeo (LP - Gentleman Sampler) Gentleman Records *Lee Perry & The Upsetters: Iron Gate Dub (LP - Reminah Dub) Original Music :Pre-recorded interviews with some citizens of Groningen and visitors. :JP: "There is a device here in the studio by which it is possible for us to listen to what's going on in a wide range of venues all over the town. We're just going to see if we can do that now." (the first result appears to be a soundcheck and the second is just the noise of the audience chatting) :JP: "Nothing at all going on there. On the other hand it is a leap into the unknown, so technologically it's magnificent, musically a little bereft." *Bell X1: Alphabet Soup (live at the Grand Theatre) (extract) Peel wrongly identifies this as being Adam Masterson who is also playing at the same time elsewhere in the venue. Information taken from the official festival schedule http://www.iprecom.nl/noorderslag/2004/festival/programma/pdf/donderdag.pdf *Toboggan: In A Ray Of Light (LP - Gentleman Sampler) Gentleman Records *Twenty Miles: Place Called Hell (LP - Twenty Miles & R.L Boyce Other Turner Fife & Drum Spam) Fat Possum *µ-Ziq: Johnny Mastricht (LP - Bilious Paths) Planet Mu :JP: "I've just realised that I've got about enough records to do the first hour of this programme, what happens after that I'm not entirely sure." *Melys: Eyeliner (CDR Demo) (White Label) *''Chat with Justine and Andy from M.A.S.S.'' :Peel opens the faders again - "Just to give you an idea of what the competition's like." *Under Byen: Unknown (live) (extract) Group identified from the official festival schedule: Peel mentions that they are Danish. *M.A.S.S.: Testify (Album Sampler) White Label :Time to open the faders again... *Franz Ferdinand: Jacqueline (live in Groningen) *Elvis Presley: My Baby Left Me (Melodiya) :JP: "Thirteen euros that cost me, but priceless I'd say." *Scott Dunbar: That's Alright Mama (LP - From Lake Mary) Fat Possum *2/5 BZ: Etnik Market, Etnik Paranoia (EP - Peel Session) Gozel Records :The faders are opened again... *Modena City Ramblers: La Nada Del Sobno (live in Groningen) *Modena City Ramblers: Le Legge Giusta (live in Groningen) *Modena City Ramblers: Mori Di Un Poeta (live in Groningen) *Seedling: I'm Jill's Smirking Revenge (single) Transformed Dreams *Chosen Few: Name Of The DJ (12") VIP Records *Hulk: Baby (CDR Demo) White Label :Peel's production team decide to play a rendition of a musical card playing 'You're The One I Want' from the musical 'Grease' to celebrate William's (Peel's eldest son) birthday on the 12th of January. *Cock And Ball Torture: Where Girls Learn to Piss on Command (7") Stuhlang Records :Time to try out some more live music... *Frames: Keepsake (live in Groningen) :More interviews with festival goers. *A.S Dragon: One Two Three Four Boys (LP - Eurosonic) Eurosonic *Fin Fang Foom: The Fool & The Feign *Bert Terrell: Dairy Fairy (Pig's Big 78) :JP: "And I think, one more time before we end the programme we'll have a go at random going to one of the venues that we can pick up from here in the studio in Vera in Groningen. So we go to the Muziekschool and see what Carpark North from Denmark are like:" *Carpark North: Unknown (live) :JP: "Well you win a few, you lose a few." *ROSQO: A Thousand Leaves (LP - Talkonaut) Gentlemen Records *Prowler: Reality (12") Bionic Records File ;Name *John_Peel_20040108.mp3 ;Length * ;Other *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *mooo ;Footnotes Category: 2004 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online